


in the dakota.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [44]
Category: The Beatles (Band), Two of Us (2000)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Elevators, First Kiss, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Play Fighting, Post-Beatles, Semi-Public Sex, Short Chapters, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "Do you know that elevator scene in Two Of Us where they kiss? Can you write a story where it gets more intimate than just them kissing?"





	1. Chapter 1

1976,

They reached the end of the narrow green hallway to the sight of an elevator already all ready for them. John took the lead in opening the wooden bars that were in their way on their journey but he struggled. A lot. Paul had figured out the working of the door, and John hadn’t. Hiding his strong need to at least  _giggle_  at the sight John made; he lightly tapped John and showed him how it was done in only the way he could.

Having finished his theatrics of opening the elevator door. (It went up, not to the side, John! You’re the one living here, after all.) He looked to his old friend; laughter still his eyes and asked with a smile as they stepped inside;

“Where to, Johnny?”

“Straight to the top, boys!”

Paul kept his laughter in the best he could and continued their  _little flash to the past_ ; “Oh, yeah? And where is that?”

John pressed one of the top buttons of the long line of floor numbers of the wall as he answered, “The toppermost of the poppermost.”

They stood in comfortable silence afterwards as the elevator hummed as it went up. But Paul was in a good mood. A rather… silly mood. Most likely due to the huffs of weed they had shared during the day. And showed it as he poked and was poked in retaliation by John. They exchanged short silly slaps as they faced each other more head-on as they continued play fighting with small comments of “ _I’ll cripple ya_ ” and the likes. And weren’t until John took him completely by surprise that it stopped.

Paul was pushed up against the curtained walls of the elevator as John’s chapped lips landed on his own. He hadn’t expected it at all and were leaned against the wall in silence while staring at a smug looking John who had now pulled away and gone to the stance he had been standing in before; as if nothing had happened.

“Just because Yoko goes away doesn’t mean you have to stop brushing your teeth,” was what immediately came to Paul’s mind (and out of it) as he processed what had happened. He hadn’t… disliked it. It had been rather nice, looking away from its suddenness and the literal bad taste John had left.

“You know you wanted it,” followed by some insult or name but Paul’s mind had already blanked at that point.  _God_ , he did want it. And he wanted even more. But it was obvious John had done so in jest… right? They were both married. With kids. And they weren’t in their twenties anymore were fooling around wasn’t as frowned upon. But, oh how he wanted it and never had realised it. He had to throw a divergence. Surely, his silent contemplation was noticed by now.

Moving in the same vein as before, he asked; “Is my name Brian?”

Now, that could have easily been out of line. But John had seemed in a different place,  _calmer_ , than when they last had seen each other and the older man’s response was a playful shove rather than a punch or anger. He went in for another shove but was greeted with Paul’s hands on his neck and was met with a rather forceful kiss. Paul hoped that John could sense that it truly was what he wanted and that it wasn’t some form of retaliation or  _revenge_  for the previous kiss.

Much to his surprise and delight; the kiss was returned and he felt John slowly push him further up against the vibrating walls of the still moving elevator. The stimulation of it only served to help the slow building hardness in his trousers as John pushed himself harder and harder against Paul as the kiss deepened even more and through his lips; he was introduced to the wet tongue belonging to John.

John’s leg got in between Pauls two and he slowly started to grind against him followed by mutual groaning at the titillating shocks that went through them from the contact they made through each their own trousers. They fell to the floor, John atop of Paul, as the elevator stopped with a halt and though it took a second to push through; they burst out in laughter at the interruption. 

Paul was laying half against the now still wall as he stared into the eyes of his longtime friend. There were crinkles in the corners of his eyes from laughter and he wore a playful smile as he stared back into Paul’s hazel eyes. They stayed that way for minutes. Silently looking at each other in a way they hadn’t done before. Looking at each other in new. 


	2. Chapter 2

Paul laid on hard concrete, on his back, and on a makeshift blanket made of their blazers they had worn only moments previously. He stared into the large empty sky, completely black from the city’s pollution; only lighted up from the thousands of large buildings surrounding them in the giant city that was New York. It made him miss the night sky you could find in the countryside of the UK. Made him miss Kintyre especially. 

He sighed and turned his head to look at the man beside him. John, who silently studied him as he had done with the sky. With wonder and longing. Wanting to reach out and touch.

The hard jolting the elevator had given them half an hour ago was enough to make them realise on what path they were heading and had forced them apart within a moment’s notice as they stood awkwardly coughing and murmuring to themselves as they left to the elevator to the isolated rooftop of The Dakota. 

But Paul couldn’t put it out of his mind. The interruption had been good for them. Both were married. Both had kids. And yet; it was all Paul could think of now. John’s hands on his neck and in cradled his hands. John’s hardened groin against his own. Even now; it sent a shiver through him and he slowly blinked at John, who was maintaining the eye contact that had been previously been established. And Paul wondered; was he feeling the same? Thinking the same?

Paul wanted to test the waters. To see if the mood from before was still lingering around. He carefully moved his hand to feel the tips of John’s as a slight breeze blew past them. John didn’t pull away. Didn’t move all but his hand that was touched to weave them together with Paul’s. It was a gentle move but it made him feel warm. The same kind of warmth he had felt in the elevator with John’s lips on his. He inched closer to his old friend. Enough for their noses to bump into each other for a short second before John pulled back with a grin.

“More?” 

He asked in a slight whisper and moved so he was pinning Paul down between his legs. Paul choked on a gasp as his hands were moved above his head and John leaned down to slightly bite into his bottom lips. 

“I can give you exactly what you want,” and a hard grind into the lower half of Paul’s body followed. He groaned as he quickly became hard again (he already was a tiny bit just from the thoughts that hadn’t wanted to escape). He wanted this so bad. He needed it so bad. And John moved with him so in sync as they had done when they were younger; when they had written all those hits and performed them on stage. Always in sync, always as if they knew what the other thought and had planned to do next. 

They continued with that for the next minutes. Kissing each other breathless. Dry humping as if they were the same hormonal teens that they had been back in Liverpool. Doing it ‘till their jeans felt raw against their skin and they could no longer hear the busy streets of New York but only the sounds of their own heavy breathing and moaning. And not before long; John, with the pull of Paul’s hair, came. Hard. And in his own trousers. He bit and sucked Paul’s sensitive skin on his neck as he guided himself through the orgasm whilst helping Paul through his own that came quickly after the loud sounds had first begun to leave John.

It was fantastic. Absolutely unsanitary, but absolutely fantastic. 

John kissed Paul once and hard on his lips before rolling off to lie in his previous place on their now cold blazers. Whose idea was it anyway to go to the roof of The Dakota at this time of year? His trousers felt increasingly uncomfortable as he laid on the hard concrete but it was ignored as he stared with heavy eyelids into the brown eyes of John, his best friend and lover.


End file.
